My Own Miracle
by BeyondBelieving
Summary: Kathy believes in her own miracles. When she gets into the world of Narnia, she finally found where she was always looking for. But not only where she was looking for, she will find more.
1. Head Up

**My own miracle**

**Prologue  
**I believed in miracles.  
I believed in fairy tales.  
I believed in dreams.  
But that I get in one,  
I didn't.

**Head Up**

Dreams were the most particular and repulsive events in my life. I really hate sleeping, but dreams, I couldn't get enough of it. I could dream the whole day. Not the dreaming, I meant in sleeping. The dreams in my head. Thinking of happenings that in my vision do exist. Fairy tales exist, in my head, so I believed in fairy tales. My mother couldn't believe and understand it. Just turned seventeen and already thinking about everything, and quote: 'it was just rubbish'. My sister didn't get involved with it, after my father died, she decided to get her head up again and get back to life. Every chance in her life had to be hers, she had to make my father pride. I just can't believe it, I didn't want to chance. I had to be myself to make my father pride, had to prove what I actually can do. I am me, stay me.

'Kathy' a women walked into me, snow was everywhere.  
'Kathy' my name was everywhere, everyone was screaming at me. The snow was beautiful, the trees covered with snow. All the clouds look like a big mountain.  
'KATHY!' an arm touched my shoulder. I looked around, the wooden flour appeared, the snow was gone. The trees slowly faded away, in place of it there was a big closet. A lot of books on the ground en my mother on my bed. Slowly I turned.  
'Out off bed now, breakfast is ready, you have to go to school.' I tried to turn away from my her.  
'In ten minutes you are down stars, or no foot before school.' My mother disappeared.  
I throw the blanked away, it was difficult to sit up, and my body just don't worked very well in the morning. For a moment I hoped the snow returned, until I stood up and felt the wooden floor. My school uniform was on my chair, in what looked like five minutes; I've put it on. I want to get back in bed, back to the snow, back to my dreams. My mother obliged me going to school, if not, I would have stopped right now. I hated school, the most subjects are completely unnecessary and useless. The only thing that really interests me was history. And then mainly the legends, I really cared about how people think about this, how they processed it in their minds. In the meantime I was downstairs, my mother frustrated. She tried, in vain, to get the stove on. I just get on the chair, with I carefully shove to the table. Yesterday it went wrong. The chassis just broke off, and of course, it was my fault. I just gormandized my bread it was old and dry. It was disgusting. I kicked my chair away, but it wasn't my greatest idea. The chassis broke again. My mother didn't noticed so I quickly picked my bag.  
'Bye mum!' No answer.  
It was cold outside, people walked everywhere, the streets are full of them. Big wheels, people with stuff which came from the whole house. Where does everybody going? It was a hard time, but wasn't this going too far?

Alone I walked away from school. It was getting colder, I just liked the road back home. It was refreshing after a long day at school. My skirt moved slowly in the wind. It was still full of people in town, I just noticed that everyone who was walking were boys or man. I really was one of the only girls on street. I just got my hand through my hair, I felt a stunner on my hand. I looked up, it wasn't rain.  
It was snow, and so you will see one of my dreams actually came true. My believe wasn't that crazy. A little layer of snow showed on the ground. It was beautiful, I loved snow, it just made me happy and cheerfull, it made me want to dance home. Before I noticed I was home, there was our house. Slowly and cracking I opened the door. It was quiet.  
'Hello?' No sound, I just looked around, no one to be found.  
It was the only noon we could listen to the radio. So I really hoped someone came home. The book I was reading was on the closet, but now it was on the ground. My mother definitely was cleaning up. I just started reading when I heart a loud noise outside.  
I put the book down, walked slowly throw the window and pushed the curtain away. I just looked for a long time, when it came actually into my head. A group of guys walked by, they couldn't be any older as me. They had guns on, all of them wearing green. My brains weren't working for a moment. Was there military service, obliged? They weren't going voluntarily, I guessed. The war was coming closer, I just shook by the thought of it. The class wasn't as full as usual tomorrow.

**War in town**

****I stared to the sealing, or what was left of it. The wooden roof beam looked like they could fall apart every minute. My mum and sister were at home late, they went to the exodus of all the man. I was happy I didn't get home on time to join them. I felt awful, the thought of war gave me goose bumps. I have thought about it the whole time, but now I want to keep it away from my head. ….. downstairs I heard my mum and sister talk. They agreed with each other whole the time, I stood alone at home. My opinion didn't count here. But actually I don't really care. I lived my own live, in my own thoughts. Maybe others thought that I'm weird or something, but I don't give a damn about it. At school there were some girls I could come along with, but it stays to that.


	2. War in Town

**02. War in town**

I was staring at the sealing**, **o**r **what was left of it. The wooden bars seemed to fell apart every other moment. My little sister and mother came home late, they went to the soldiers, who left town yesterday night. I was happy to be at school at that time. I felt horrible, the thought of war gave me pimples all over my body. I had thought about the war, but every time I did.. I tried to ban it out of my head. While I lay down I heard the two of them talk. My long brown hair fell apart on my uncomfortable pillow. My bed was way to small, but luckily I wasn't the tallest myself. My mother and sister always agreed on everything, I was on my own. My opinion didn't count. If I cared? Well not really, I guess. It wasn't something I thought about a lot. I lived my own live, my own thoughts. I didn't cared what others thought about me. There were some girls at school I could talk with, but nothing more. The sound outside became louder. Everyone seemed upset, screaming, carriages bumping on the stone floors.  
"Kathy! Downstairs, now!" The hard and strict voice of my mom echoed around the house. She always sounded like this when she was upset, but it wasn't just upset, it was a command.  
Carefully I sat up while my legs had some problems standing up. I heard my mothers voice while I walked down the stairs. When I stepped down the last step I heard my mom was mentioning a list of supplies we needed to bring. Supplies?  
"What's going on?" Impatient and curious I looked at both of them. Liz turned around and looked at me with red tear-filled eyes.  
"Kathy, we have to leave town." My mothers voice sounded weird. My expression changed, dazed but at the same time relieved. I never liked the city, but flee wasn't the best idea either. I looked down at my feet.  
"Why?"  
"Didn't you see all the man leave?" She asked it as if I just said the most stupid girl she ever saw.  
"Yes I did."  
Again she looked at the me with the same awe, there wasn't a thing I was saying right to her.  
"So it's logical war is coming."  
Again my body shivered, war, in here? I thought about safety matters. But war wasn't what I expected.  
"So go pick your stuff." She threw a jute sack at me. She made a gesture at me and my sister, while we both walked upstairs, no words. Silence, my sister softly weeping. Quiet and as calm as I could be I walked into my room, packing my most important stuff.

With the sack hanging over my shoulders, which was meanwhile full with my important stuff, we walked at the long valley. The valley between the two big city's. The city where we lived and the city next to us. In between of those there was a fort, we were supposed to stay there in times of war, or whatever it was, as I didn't feel comfortable calling it war. But we weren't the only one, the entire city was here, everyone pushed and pulled. The war scared people; everyone feared what was about to happen. Children crying, asking for their dad.

My mom on the other hand had a firm walk, her face calm and serious. My little sister on her right hand, less calm. I decided to keep the distance. I needed my own thoughts.  
"Kathy, here please. We can't lose each other." I sighed, she thought the exact opposite, the thing I didn't wanted.  
"Liz, same for you, come."  
When my mom talked to Liz her voice was softer, calmer and friendlier. I fastened my pass until the distance was only a meter, but it was still there.  
One of the man in the front started yelling. The couldn't hear the exact thing he was saying. But by the hearing of the mumbles they announced we were almost there. I stand still and tried to stand on my toes. The only thing I did see was a massive rock, in the middle was a whole, it looked like a cave. Darkness. It was possible for three persons a time to go inside. Slowly everyone started to move again, the rock got closer and closer. I was standing at the entrance of the black hole. Thoughts were circling around my head. How long would the sunshine be gone? Slowly I took a step inside. But immediately after that I felt my mothers push in my bag.  
"Come on Kathy, take a walk." Big sigh again.  
I was blinded, there were little lamps and candles inside, the only thing I saw were little light circles. I squeezed my eyes and tried to get used to the dark. Most of the people already chose a place to sit, sleep and live for the couple of days, months or how long it was going to be. The people started to unpack their stuff. My mom and sister already got a place and ordered me to come. In the corner of something what looked like a little room, no beds. The ground was covered with wood and the sand was peaking through the cracks. The amount of people remained in silence. There was a clear tense. I tried to make myself comfortable and took the little blanket which I took from home. It was much more comfortable then the cold wooden floor. I lay down, this was the start of a long time. It would be horrible without the fresh air. A dark hole underneath the ground, together with hundreds of unknown people.  
I already hated this place.


End file.
